


Rien qu'un petit verre

by Satanders



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking & Talking, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Affrontant une soirée de solitude à cause d'une annulation impromptue de partie de jeu de rôle, Andrew Wells se retrouve dans un bar à confier ses malheurs au démon Clem, grand amateur de piña colada et de chat-poker.
Relationships: Andrew Wells & Clem (BtVS), Warren Mears/Andrew Wells
Kudos: 3
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Rien qu'un petit verre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de l'échange d'Halloween 2020 pour Nelja sur le thème "créature". Pour rappel, Clem est un démon qui se nourrit d'émotions (notamment de l'embarras de ses proies) et par conséquent Andrew est une cible de choix. Même s'il se prend aussi d'amitié pour cet imbécile ^^

Il y a deux boissons que l'on est sensé aimer lorsque l'on devient adulte : le café et l'alcool. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Andrew préférait largement le Mountain Dew, mais ça n'avait pas l'effet qu'il recherchait ce soir-là, alors il commanda une vodka orange, en espérant que le barman ne mette pas trop de vodka.  
Une fois son verre reçu, il trempa précautionneusement les lèvres dedans et se rendit compte qu'il détestait le goût. Avec une grimace, il s'astreignit néanmoins à boire quelques gorgées, bien décidé à ne pas affronter cette soirée de solitude sans aide.  
Jonathan, Warren et lui étaient sensés avoir une soirée jeu de rôle. Mais la mère de Jonathan voulait qu'ils aillent voir une tante à San Francisco pour le weekend, et Warren avait décidé qu'il avait mieux à faire que de se retrouver tout seul en compagnie d'Andrew.  
Malgré l'insistance de ce dernier, Warren avait préféré inviter une fille rencontré sur un site de rencontre à aller voir un film au cinéma.  
Andrew avait failli prendre un billet pour le même film, rien que pour les embêter, mais il s'était dégonflé, évidemment.  
Alors il avait pris la décision de se souler. Il ne pouvait pas le faire à la maison, par conséquent il s'était rendu dans un bar.  
C'était la première fois qu'il entrait tout seul dans ce genre d'endroit, et on lui avait même demandé sa carte d'identité avant de prendre sa commande. Il n'était pas sûr s'il devait se sentir flatté ou vexé.  
En tout cas, maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas rebrousser chemin sans avoir au moins réussi à être légèrement éméché.  
Cette idée en tête, il prit une grande lampée qui lui brûla la gorge, et dès qu'il reposa son verre, une quinte de toux inextinguible le secoua, tant et si bien qu'il en eut le tournis – mais pas pour les raisons qu'il recherchait.  
\- Ça va aller mon gars, tu veux un verre d'eau ?  
Andrew leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de s'adresser à lui, les yeux plein de larmes, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un démon. Ses longues oreilles, ses yeux rouges, et ses bouts de peau rosâtre pendouillant laissaient peu de place au doute, pourtant, personne ne semblait choqué autour d'eux.  
Le démon lui sourit.  
\- C'est ta première fois ici ?  
Andrew rougit davantage et se mit à balbutier, l'esprit encore pas bien clair. Le démon s'assit sur un des tabourets vides à côté de lui, posant sur le bar sa piña colada avec sa petite voilette rose.  
\- Tu...tu es un démon à la peau qui tombe, hoqueta Andrew avant de réaliser que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle.  
Le sourire du démon s'affaissa mais il ne semblait pas offenser.  
\- Oh, je vois que je parle à un connaisseur...  
\- Je suis un célèbre démonologue !, s'exclama Andrew en bombant le torse. Je connais toutes les races de démons et je sais en dompter certaines, je suis très puissant et je te conseille de ne pas te moquer de moi car il t'en coûtera !  
\- Oh non non, je n'essayais pas de me moquer, se justifia aussitôt le démon en secouant la tête. Au fait, je m'appelle Clément. Clem pour mes amis.  
Il tendit une main griffue et Andrew la serra par automatisme. La situation était bizarre, mais il commençait à se sentir léger.  
\- Ils...ils ne voient pas que tu es un démon ?  
\- Quoi, les autres ? Oh, c'est Sunnydale après tout, répondit Clem. Quand on me regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance, je dis que j'ai une maladie de peau et ça passe...  
Andrew se massa la tempe.  
\- Les gens sont vraiment idiots.  
\- Bah, ça me permet d'avoir la paix et de savourer la meilleure piña colada du quartier.  
Voyant que le démon n'avait aucun mal à consommer sa propre boisson, Andrew porta la sienne à ses lèvres, goûtant à petites gorgée le liquide âcre.  
\- Tu as des soucis ?, interrogea Clem sans en avoir l'air.  
\- Qui n'en a pas ?, marmonna le jeune homme en reposant son verre qui était encore rempli au trois quarts.  
\- Oh, personne, c'est vrai, déclara le démon. Mais enfin, j'essaye de faire la conversation.  
Un soupir las échappa à Andrew qui fit la moue.  
\- J'ai juste...enfin disons que j'ai un ami...et il...il est pas trop présent, et moi, j'aimerais qu'il fasse plus attention à moi, enfin tu vois, c'est juste que...quand j'ai envie de faire un truc ensemble, il est jamais dispo, ya que moi qui fait des efforts pour être là quand lui il veut...  
\- Ah oui, je connais ça, acquiesça Clément en hochant sagement la tête. C'est pareil avec mes amis, quand c'est pour jouer au chat-poker, là ya pas de soucis, mais quand c'est pour aller prendre un verre...  
\- Moi c'est pareil !, s'exclama vivement Andrew. Il veut jamais sortir avec moi. C'est comme si je lui faisais honte !  
\- C'est énervant !, ajouta Clem. Si tu veux mon avis, ton ami ne te mérite pas.  
Ces mots mirent un peu de baume au cœur à Andrew, tout en le rendant bizarrement triste. Il s'assombrit et but à nouveau dans son verre.  
\- En même temps...bon, c'est vrai que...enfin quand j'ai dis que j'étais puissant et tout...enfin lui il est...il est...  
\- Venimeux ?  
\- Non.  
\- Écailleux ?  
\- Non.  
\- Velu ?  
\- No...heu un peu, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bougonna Andrew, la bouche pâteuse.  
Clément écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Oooooh.  
\- Quoi ?, grogna Andrew avant de finir son verre.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il est séduisant, c'est ça ?  
En réaction, Andrew se cacha le visage dans les mains et Clem rit :  
\- C'est ça, j'ai raison ? Il est comment ?  
\- Il est brun, dit Andrew.  
\- Okay, mais comment il _est_ , insista Clem en appuyant sur le mot « est ».  
Andrew appuya le coude sur le bar pour faire un signe au barman de re-remplir son verre. Il sortit un billet. Il commençait à se sentir vraiment bien et l'alcool ne lui faisait plus aussi peur, même si c'était toujours dégueulasse. Il avait l'impression de s'habituer et ça le rendait fier de lui.  
\- Il est...oh il est super intelligent...et puis il est classe. Il a une super coupe de cheveux, c'est stylé, et puis...et puis il est grand, un peu, il est charimas....charitasm...charismatique...  
\- Ooooh, je vois, dit Clem. Et...est-ce qu'il est célibataire ?  
\- Je crois pas, se renfrogna Andrew. Il a dit...il a dit qu'il avait trouvé une fille...sur Meetic...  
Clément se redressa, l'air offusqué :  
\- Quoi ? Sur internet ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec une personne rencontrée en vrai ! Je suis sûr que ça ne va pas marcher, il ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'une fille qu'il a juste rencontré sur le net !  
Andrew sentit une petite pointe d'espoir lui ragaillardir le cœur.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Mais oui ! En plus, franchement, s'il y a un beau garçon comme toi à ses côtés, aucune fille ne saura tenir la comparaison. Je suis certain qu'il te reviendra. Il essaye simplement de donner le change, pour ne pas avoir l'air collant. Mais en vérité, il doit penser autant à toi que tu penses à lui !  
Andrew sourit :  
\- Tu trouves que je suis...que je suis...beau garçon ?  
Clément se pinça le menton :  
\- Eh bien...je ne suis pas un exemple en beauté humaine, mais j'ai internalisé les critères de beauté occidentaux, et...je pense ? Il ne devrait pas tarder à te remarquer.  
\- Moi j'aimerais surtout qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, déclara Andrew à voix basse. Parce que...franchement, s'il veut regarder un film, il peut le faire avec moi. Enfin c'est vrai que je parle beaucoup, mais heuuuuuu....  
\- Ça fait partie de ton charme, compléta Clément. Cela montre que tu as des choses à dire, que tu es intéressant.  
\- Ouais d'abord !, répliqua vivement Andrew. Exactement ! Je suis très zintété...zintré...zintéressant !  
Et sur ces bonnes paroles la nausée le saisit et il posa une galette.  
  
Le lendemain midi, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit le mal de crâne avant tout le reste.  
Il n'y avait personne dans la maison alors il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour récupérer de l'aspirine, puis dans la cuisine pour prendre du jus de fruit. Mais la vue du jus d'orange lui rappela la vodka d'hier et il referma le frigo pour aller piocher un verre dans l'évier et tira de l'eau au robinet.  
Il sursauta lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il attendit de longues minutes, effrayé à l'idée d'affronter la personne qui attendait probablement devant la porte. Pour ne pas y penser, il tenta de se remémorer la soirée. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, l'alcool n'avait en rien atténué sa mémoire, il se souvenait du démon avec lequel il avait discuté, même s'il ne se souvenait plus très bien de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dis – il se rappelait juste que celui-ci avait été étonnamment gentil et il aurait aimé garder un moyen de le recontacter.  
La pensée lui donna du courage et il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit.  
Il n'y avait personne. Celui ou celle qui avait sonné devait s'être lassé d'attendre qu'il se décide à ouvrir – ou bien il ou elle avait cru que la maison était vide.  
Un miaulement retentit en bas, il baissa donc les yeux et vit une boîte en carton. Il l'ouvrit, et à l'intérieur il y avait...des chatons qui se montaient les uns sur les autres dans un chahut qui faisait trembler la boîte.  
Et un petit mot :  
« _J'espère que tu te sens mieux qu'hier soir. Bon courage avec ton ami, ne lâche rien._ _  
_ _Je t'ai laissé un petit quelque chose pour te remonter._ _  
_ _A plus._ _  
_ _Clem_ »  
Andrew sourit. Il souleva le carton et l'emporta à l'intérieur.


End file.
